Echidna Sphinx
"hey twin sis, just to think, i didn't want to come to this school but here i am"- greeting her twin sister, akila sphinx when she enrolled. Character Personality Echidna is your typical care free girl, always wanting to living the place up and make a party out of it, but she is always head in the work when she is in class, something her and her twin sister share, but the pair are a bit different in their own way. Echidna is a myth girl but always loves history, trying to make up her own theories on historys greatest mysteries. She loves reading books but more like Sherlock holmes books, and has invented lots of stories that involve her and her sister as the detectives in it and their friends as the allies and to just tease their brother, him as the bad guy sometimes. She is very creative and prefers sticking to that. She hates it when connor flirts with her twin and is close to killing him or just shoving him in his locker and leaving him there. The same goes for anna. Appearance Like her twin sis, Echidna has Egyptian tanned skin with brown eyes and brown hair, but has highlighted it gold to make her look different, she has the same wings and tail. Like her sis, she isn't allowed make up, but hey, rules are made to be broken sometimes right? Relationships Echidna's parents are a bit over protective of her and sometimes ban her from watching her favorite shows that have murder mysterys or something, but echidna just breaks the rules and watch them anyway, her favorite show being gotham, top of the banned list due to its gore but her and her twin sis just watch it anyway. She knows though her parents care for her and respects them for that. Akila sphinx/twin sister: These 2 have been close since they were born, they can always depend on each other to look out for each other, akila appears to love the stories that echidna tells her based on them. Ra sphinx/brother: Echidna appears to love teasing her brother a lot, making him the bad guy in her stories sometimes, but the pair know that they care for each other and always end up looking after each other. Isis and Mana sphinx/younger siblings: Though echidna hates it when she notices that her old clothes is missing due to the pair, she enjoys telling them stories to them and invented them as nurses who are mains in her stories. Romance She doesn't want a boyfriend just yet but has caught the eyes of many boys. Pet Echidna has a pet cat named yami, after yugiohs 2nd main character, yami yugi, who akila named her cat yugi, meaning when the names are combined, they sound like yami yugi. Outfits Basic Echidna wears a midnight blue deep dress with a gold neck choker thing around her neck with red jewels on it, a matching belt to that and gold linings on the cuffs, and a gold lining on the bottom of the dress, she has a pair of midnight blue socks with gold linings at the top of them and a pair of light dark blue boots that have red linings on top of them and diamond red shaped heels and has her brown and gold hair down. Trivia *Echidnas name means Mythology in Egypt. *She is strongly based on the creators older sister in real life, who is older then this and actually you don't want to know what she is really like. *Echidna was born on the 30th of august while her twin was on the 31st, this isn't the creators real sisters birthday but she kind of forgot when it was. Gallery Basic echidna.png|basic Cooltext1773448517.png|logo Theme song- Born this way by lady gaga Category:Pinks OCs Category:Egyptian Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Females Category:Sphinx Category:Original Characters